


Peaceful Wonders

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the rebellion Katniss and Clove get married and Clove thinks of what it'd be like to be a mother with Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Hunger Games and this is my first story on her so, hope you enjoy it.

Clove watched as Katniss played with Gale’s and Madge’s daughter Emily while her parents were gone. She smiled and thought to herself. ‘Katniss would make a wonderful mother.’  

She then went and researched if two women could make a baby using their DNA. Clove smiled when she found what she was looking for. Katniss and she would be able to have a baby and be parents. She didn’t know how to tell Katniss that she wanted to be parents so she decided to run to their home at the victor village and plan a little special dinner just for them. Clove knew that she did not want to have baby carrots and corn, but a romantic dinner. Katniss knew that Clove went home, but she just though she forgot something. When Gale returned home from work, Katniss went home to the Victors Villiage.

When she opened the door to say she was shocked was an understatement. She was a little confused, but excited. Katniss noticed Clove in the kitchen she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her neck softly with ease.

“Hello gorgeous, why did you leave so early?” Clove turned around and smiled.

She kissed Katinss on the lips softly. “Hey, I just wanted to do something nice for the love of my life so I wanted to get everything ready.”

Katniss was puzzled, but smiled and said. “What are we having? Rabbit, I hope?”

Clove chuckled and shook her head, smiling. “No we are having rice.”

If Katniss wasn’t confused before she was definitely confused now.

“Alright, would you like me to set the table?” Clove nodded and kissed her cheek.

After dinner Katniss really wanted to know what Clove was quiet about during dinner, she was concerned that she was thinking about the games knowing Clove she thinks of herself as a monster. She reminded Clove often that she was not a monster and she loved her. Most of the time this helped Clove, but other days the agony from the memories haunted them both. Clove started to fear that Katniss would not like the idea of having children. She realized that their lives would be miserable having to grow up knowing that they might not live to see the future in store for them, but she knew there is hope in store for Panem. She sat on their couch trying to console her mind that Katniss wouldn’t hate her nor try to kill her.

Katniss sat beside her and said. “What’s wrong love? Is everything alright?”

Clove smiled at Katniss and nodded. “I wanted to talk to you about something that I just started thinking about recently.”

Katniss nodded letting her know silently to continue. “Kat, I was wondering if you wanted a baby.”

Clove looked at Katniss who had a hint of a smile which widened at the thought of seeing Clove teaching their children how to carve and the uses of knives.

Katniss nodded and smiled. “I think that would be a great way to build our relationship.” Clove smiled brightly and kissed her lover on the lips.

“I love you Kat.” Clove said softly. Katniss smiled and gave Clove a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“I love you too Clo.” She said with the same volume as her younger love. Clove smiled at her little nickname form Katniss.

They went upstairs to their room and Katniss went in to take a shower. Clove smiled as she thought of what their baby would look like. It would have Katniss’s hazel eyes that sparkled when happy. Katniss’s dark brown hair, that smelt like light embers of the woods. It would have Clove’s smile even if she rarely shows it, but she knows that once their baby was born she would be very happy. When Katniss got out of the shower she was wearing a towel around her body since her clothes were in her drawer. She got dressed in a pair of Clove’s basketball shorts and a black tee-shirt.

Clove chuckled softly and said. “Kat, why do you always steal my clothes?”

Katniss smiled. “They are really comfortable, Clovely.” Clove smiled mischievously and got a pair of Katniss’s flannel pajama pants. Katniss raised an eyebrow at her lover. “They are comfortable, Kat.” She mocked Katniss.

Katniss smiled gently and laughed. She pulled Clove close and said. “I love you so much, my darling.”

Clove also smiled gently and said. “I love you too, Kat. Katniss smiled and sat with Clove on the couch and cuddled in front of the fireplace.


End file.
